The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Summer Punch’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross of picked from unknown proprietary parents in the breeding area for new colors in Coreopsis. 
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Route 66’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,609), the new cultivar is shorter and has somewhat darker flowers.
Compared to Coreopsis tinctoria, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has larger flowers and a much shorter habit.